Dark Night
by Guardian Angel 903
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old senior in High School. Her mother was killed in a car accident and her father died in a plane crash. She lives with her 4 younger sisters, Amu, Runo, Riku, and Maria, quadruplets who are all 15 years old and sophomores in hi


A/n: I do NOT own Naruto, okay? Only the plot. There is ocs and oocness. Please do not flame and only constructive criticism

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old senior in High School. Her mother was killed in a car accident and her father died in a plane crash. She lives with her 4 younger sisters, Amu, Runo, Riku, and Maria, quadruplets who are all 15 years old and sophomores in high school. Usually, they try to avoid trouble, but trouble finds them. Especially when someone who is supposedly dead, comes knocking at their door. Literally.

Genre: Horror, Romance, General

Pairings: SakuIta, NaruHina. ShikaIno, NejiTen, OcOc, OcOc, OcOc

Rating: T, but it may go up in later chapters

* * *

Someone's POV 

I watched as the police force arrested the guy that I had tied to the tree in front of the city hall. I sat on the roof of a building. My long silky black hair swaying in the gentle breeze. My piercing deep sapphire blue eyes, penetrating the scared criminal. My white sweater, ended where my Capri's ended. My red shirt was slightly torn because of the knife the man had. He continued to scream "She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me!" in fear. Did I scare him that much? Oh well. I turned around to face my 4 partners, my pet wolf followed my graze. Each looked the same, but different eye colors. I brushed pass them as the helicopter's light landed on where we were. I growled as my group and I jumped roof to roof.

A single black rose was above the criminal's head. My signature. Death.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I stood at the stove, cooking breakfast for my younger sisters Amu, Runo, Riku, and Maria. We got our hair color from our mother. We got our eye color from our father. Boy, did I miss them. When I was scared, my mother would rock me to sleep and my father would watch me when mother was away. They died when I was only 15 and my sisters were 13. Ever since, my sisters and I lived on our own. Our aunt was supporting us, yes, my aunt is a rich person. But my sisters and I live in a small apartment on the Konoha Community Apartment Center. We lived on the 2nd floor. When you go inside, you are in the living room, you can see the kitchen though the open door to it. There was stairs leading to the 2nd floor of our apartment.

Runo and Amu roomed together and Maria and Riku roomed together. Then there was the 2nd floor bathroom and loft. My room is on the first floor of the apartment, near the exit. It had its own bathroom and tv. We aren't poor, but not rich either. I think our house is more of a condo than an apartment. I walked up the stairs in my uniform. White blouse, red tie, black blazer, red skirt, long black socks and leather shoes. My short pink hair that's near my shoulder blades, also swaying back and forth. I knocked on both rooms and my sisters came out.

Runo is the eldest of the quads. She has long pink hair to her mid back and lively emerald green eyes. Runo was about an inch shorter, so she is 5'4". She and I are probably the most sporty of all our sisters. She is more of a tomboy than any of my sisters and I. Runo is very very friendly,…once you get to know her. A cold exterior, but a warm heart.

Next is my sister Amu. The middle child of the family. Younger than Runo, but older than Riku and Maria. She has short pink hair to her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes, with a little less enthusiasm as her sister Runo. She was around 5'4". She and I are probably the most artistic ones. She is less of a tomboy than Runo, but more than the rest of us. Amu can be a wee bit harsh when you first meet her…she has issues trusting people. But when you become her friend, she's loyal till the very end.

Then there is Maria, the 2nd to youngest of our sisterhood. She is older than Riku, but younger than the rest, and 5'3" . Maria had long pink hair to her waist and shining emerald eyes. She was the most girlish girl you'll ever meet. She is very loyal, but currently feeling betrayed by her boyfriend who was cheating on her. When she is pissed, you better run for it.

Lastly was Riku, the youngest. She is only 5'3". She has short hair to her shoulder blades and piercing eyes. She was the toughest of the sisters, well, her and I. She is not as much a tomboy as Runo and I, but she still is a tomboy. She loves nature and animals. All of my sisters and I take karate, which is paid for by our aunt.

"Good Morning Nee-chan!" they said in the same uniforms as I.

"Let's go. We're going to be late if we don't eat breakfast now" I stated. As we finished breakfast, we walked over to my car in the parking lot. I put in the keys. Runo called shotgun and the rest sat in the back.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I notices that there was 2 black limos behind me, but I ignored them. I huffed as I parked in the school parking lot and my sisters and I headed toward the school. Maria's ex-boyfriend, Ryan, came up to us with his trampy girlfriend, Alana. They smirked and Runo was about to punch them in the face, her boyfriend, Zytro(a/n: I couldn't think of anything else! -.-') grabbed her wrist

"Now, when did my girlfriend become so violent? Ne?" he laughed

"Let go Zy!" she yelled

"No can do kiddo!" he stated as he picked her up bridal style and carried her a few feet away. She was about to walk over again, until he grabbed her waist and led her to the school doors. We watched as they walked in and Runo yelling "Why didn't you let me kick his sorry ass!"

Zytro is the type of boyfriend, any girl would want. He is very kind, and handsome. He doesn't rush anything, he isn't forceful, and he is protective, insuring Runo would be safe. He is 17 years old, 5'9" and is also a senior. They meet since he was her tutor. Then, they started to like each other. They have been dating since she was in 8th grade and he was a sophomore (a/n: some school parts I will skip, cause I am kind of in a rush)

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL/ Haruno Residence

Sakura's POV

Zytro is in the living room, helping Runo study, and…flirting with each other. Riku was sitting on one of the steps upstairs, reading her favorite book (a/n: use your imagination). Maria was in the kitchen, helping me cook dinner. Amu also with her boyfriend also, in the living room. They were watching TV. I allowed Amu's boyfriend over as well as Runo's. Runo's boyfriend and Amu's boyfriend are best friends and are almost alike.

Amu's boyfriend has dark navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Like Zytro, he isn't a womanizer like some of the boys.

"Dinner's ready!" said Maria as everyone sat in the living room. Amu's boyfriend, Aki, turned up the volume.

"Police say that a mysterious young girl and a group of 4 has been spotted on the roof of a near by building when they arrested the criminal Yusuke Hanashoki. They also noticed that they left their signature symbol. The black rose. The rose of Death. Some leads stay that the leader is the one who leaves the roses, while others say each member does, but a different color. No one knows the identities of the group or leader. Be aware though, they are not to be taken lightly. We do not know if they are good or bad. Be on the look out, and report any suspicious activities. They are interfering with the police work. Now on with the weather. Danny, back to you"………

I walked over to collect the plates. "Zytro, Aki, are you guys staying over tonight?" I asked

"Sure" said Zytro

"I guess. I can't walk home, its pretty late, and I'm too tired to drive. So, yeah" said Aki "You got our spare clothes we left, just in case of an emergency"

"In the hall closet" said Runo smiling.

We all said good night and I walked to my room as my sisters walk upstairs. Zytro and Aki slept in different couches. I crawled into bed. I yawned as I noticed my necklace turn an eerie blue color. I ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

Someone's POV

I stared at the wall. I gracefully backflipped onto a flag pole, sitting, legs crossed. I smirked. I look up to the moon and stars. They're lucky. Not a worry in the world. I was being hunted down by a group of people. I smiled one last time before I hopped off and jumped from roof to roof. I did another backflip, it looked like I was tracing the moon with my body in the black night sky. Some people watched as I gracefully twirled. The moonlight, caused my hair to shine, and glitter. They pull out their cell phones and started to dial. I giggled as I gracefully danced away from their finger tips.

I stopped in the middle of a meadow, but group following close behind. I turned to face the police, holding and aimed guns toward my friends and I. I giggled once again, dancing, dodging all shots fired. I gracefully rotated on the water, causing a thin aura of water to sparkle and surround me, as if I was in a sphere. My black hair, looked like black wings. I looked like an angel, covered in shadows, surrounded by the water aura, light from the moon. I stopped and smiled. I threw a black rose at their feet. My group and I smiled and gracefully flipped into the pitch black darkness of the woods from behind. Disappearing in a whirlwind of moonlight blossoms. Swept away. Carefree, like a bird. Gently as a breeze. Silent like an owl. Graceful like a dancer. Deadly, like the blade of a 2 sided sword. My group and I. Hands tainted in blood. Nor good or bad. Free.

No one, I mean no one, tells me what to do. If they do, let's just say, its like they never existed. Good night.

My soft laughter, filling the dark night skies. Echoing, taunting. Haunting those who are asleep. Like a guardian angel's warmth. Cradling you in their arms. Except, this comfort came from someone who also killed. But, gentle enough to lull you asleep.

* * *

Okay, only constructive criticism and NO flames. Can anyone guess who this mystery person is? If you read between the lines, you'll figure it out easily. Thanks for reading! PLZ read and review

Should I stop?


End file.
